Crossing Paths
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Nina hadn't expected Jerome to kick her out of his car, defiantly on such a cold night. But she is grateful when Fabian comes around, even though their breakup had caused them to completely ignore each other. But could their crossing of paths rekindle their relationship? One-shot!


Description:Nina hadn't expected Jerome to kick her out of his car, defiantly on such a cold night. But she is grateful when Fabian comes around, even though their breakup had caused them to completely ignore each other. But could their crossing of paths rekindle their relationship? One-shot!

* * *

~ You have to take risks. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen. ~

~ Paulo Coelho ~

* * *

"Nina, what the hell are you doing out here?" I heard someone shouting from the distance, making me turn my head. It was the dead of winter, and I was standing outside, only a thin jacket over me. And it was _freezing_. I was shivering immensely, and my teeth had begun chattering. But I didn't have a choice, I had no way to get anywhere. My feet also were stuck in place, frozen like ice.

I was sitting in a warm, heated car with my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, but we got into an argument. And being the stubborn mule he was, he decided since I wouldn't agree with him, I wasn't good enough for a ride. He simply stopped his car in the middle of nowhere, and basically shoved me out. Then he drove off, leaving me here to become a 'Ninsicle'.

When the shadowed figure was finally close enough, I figured out it was Fabian, his blue orbs giving it away. I smiled simply at him, but it didn't stay, my teeth chattering forced it to vanish. He ran over to me, and I could see his car parked only a few feet away. Why didn't he just stop driving when he saw me? Or was he originally not going to stop, but changed his mind?

I could see Fabian trying to find the right words to say, and it seemed as if he was going to just burst at me, but his face relaxed when he glanced at me.

"J-Jerome got mad, and he f-f-forced me out of his c-car." I stuttered. I was shivering so badly, I could hardly get a clear word out. It had to be in the negatives, this was one of the coldest winters Liverpool had ever had. It's been this cold for nearly a week.

"Bastard," Fabian huffed. "Need a ride then?"

I could see Fabian wanting to reach out and hug me, or do something to help me. But he knew it wouldn't be right of him, we only broke up about two months ago. We hardly talked since then, the awkwardness had gotten the best of us. It had been a mutual thing, but neither of us could take it. We just decided on us ignoring each other completely. And it worked great before this moment.

I nodded quickly, and he led me to his car, not saying another word.

Once we got to his car, he opened the door for me, and I jumped right in. Even though he had just got out of it, the previous heat had already escaped. I let out a small sigh, hoping that there was some sort of warmth for now. I began to rub my hands together, desperately trying to get some sort of heat.

"I-I'm really cold." I comment quietly, as Fabian climbed in. He gazed over at me, and a frown appeared across his face. He quickly tried to turn his car on, and I peered out the window. Not one car passed by, nor a person. This road was hardly used at night, but most people at this hour were asleep anyways.

A few colorful words escaped Fabian's mouth, which surprised me. After we broke up, he seemed to get madder at everything. His sweet, gentle words became harsh, colorful ones. His kindness had turned to bitterness. His warm heart turned into a cold one.

Then again, here he was, trying to get me back home. He didn't have to do that, he could have easily just drove past. But yet he stopped, willing to help me. If he didn't come, I don't know how long I would have stood out there. If it was any longer, I would probably end up with hypothermia.

"My battery must have died." Fabian whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

"B-But Anubis is at l-least ten miles a-away!" I spluttered, having to force the words from my mouth. I felt as if I was getting colder, how was that possible? I wasn't even sitting outside anymore, I was in a confined car!

"I know…" Fabian murmured. "And you're going to end up sick…."

Fabian wasn't wearing a jacket himself, just a school-official sweater, which seemed pretty warm. He was lucky, I had opted out of ordering one. I should have, I just didn't realize how cold it was going to get. I would have to see later if I could buy one.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Fabian questioned.

"I-It's in Jerome's c-c-car… Do you have y-yours?"

Fabian felt around in his pockets, and once again a flow of colorful words escaped him. He opened the car door, causing a cold breeze to hit us, and I shuddered. He swiftly closed it, and started walking back to where I was standing. He must have dropped it when he was coming to get me.

Jerome was such an ass. I swear, as soon as I see that 'pretty' face of his, I was going to slap him silly. I don't care how sorry he was, he was dead meat. I can't believe I ever gave him a chance! What man leaves their girl outside to die?

Fabian rushed back over to the car, and opened up my door. I eyed him curiously, and he gestured for me to step out. I skeptically listened, and jumped out.

"Sit in the back, Nina. I'm going to see if there are some blankets in my trunk, we could be here for a while." Fabian stated, and opened the backdoor for me. I got in, and he shut it, making me jump slightly. My shivering and chattering hadn't stopped, and it might have even increased. Was I going to die here?

Fabian soon slipped into the back from the opposite side. His hands were empty, which meant no blanket. We were really going to die in the middle of nowhere, because of my stupid mouth. This was all my fault.

But of course it was Jerome's too.

* * *

An hour passed, and there was still no sight of anyone. Fabian seemed to be becoming cold as well, as he began to shiver as well.

"F-F-Fabian, I don't want to d-die here." I mumbled, the words pulling me into a coughing fit. Fabian glanced at me worriedly, unsure of how to help me. I really was becoming a 'Ninsicle'. The worry started to fill up my mind, and my eyes started to water.

If I died out here, what would happen to my Gran? All she would find out would be that I died inside a car, from lack of heat! And what about Amber, who was my best friend? How would she react when her closest friends died? She hardly spoke to anyone but Fabian and I now, everyone else shunned her after a rumor she started got out of hand.

My watery eyes turned into full-out sobs, and Fabian didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug. The awkwardness didn't matter anymore, we were in serious trouble now.

Fabian's hug sent a bit of warmth through me, he was like a human furnace. My shivering slowed down slightly, and Fabian must have noticed, because he pulled me closer. But it still wasn't enough, and he eventually pulled me on to his lap, keeping his arms around me tightly.

My tears had already stopped, Fabian was actually helping.

I leaned my head against his chest, my chattering had stopped completely, and the shivers were nearly gone. How I wish he had a blanket, so we could just put it over us. One of those giant ones that are extremely fuzzy, and full of warmth. I smiled to myself, imaging its heat.

"Still cold, Nina?" Fabian asked, not moving a muscle.

"Yeah. But not as much… Thank you Fabian." I whispered, keeping my head against his chest. To be honest, I missed these moments with him. When we were dating, we were always snuggled up to each other. It was almost a 'Fabina' trademark, half the time that was what we were doing. Amber dubbed it adorable, while Jerome had seemed completely disgusted by it. But now that I think about it, his glares were a sign of jealously. "Are you cold?"

Fabian nodded, biting his lip for a second.

"Nina, I… I miss you." Fabian admitted quietly, glancing out the window to avoid my gaze.

Fabian Rutter missed me, when he made sure not to talk to me? Or was it that I kept ignoring him, when he wanted to start talking again? Or did he just not want to say anything, cause Jerome and I had become official?

A shiver crawled down my spine, causing a shutter to escape my lips.

"I miss you too." I breathed, snuggling even closer to him. I swore I saw I smile flash across Fabian's face, but it was already gone by the time I tried to investigate.

"Do you think maybe, one day, we'll get back together?" Fabian questioned softly, taking his hand to move my hair from my face. His touch made me shiver once more, and I couldn't help but crash my lips on to his. I could tell Fabian hadn't been expecting that, but within a few seconds, a simple kiss had turned into a make-out session. Not one of those rough, disturbing ones you saw in a film, but it still was breath-taking. A smile slipped on to my lips, and I moved my hands to the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. I could feel him smile into the kiss, and he moved his hands slightly downwards to my waist.

A knock on the window broke us apart, and we quickly turned our heads to face the noise. A police officer was standing there, shining his flashlight into our eyes. I squealed nearly inaudibly, and moved my head to Fabian's chest. Fabian chuckled and rolled down the window.

"What are you two kids doing out here so late? It's past curfew!" The officer barked.

"Our car stalled out, sir." Fabian stated clearly, moving his hands away from me completely. I instantly became cold again, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I can give you a ride then. Let's go." The officer responded, opening the car door without asking. I hesitantly got off Fabian's lap, and stepped back into the cold air. I was immediately uncomfortable, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. My shivering automatically started as well, and the officer looked at me strangely.

"How long have you guys been out here?"

"At least an hour." Fabian replied, jumping out.

"She could be hypothermic." The officer stated, glancing back at me. "But it's probably mild, she should be okay if she gets somewhere warm."

Fabian nodded, and we both got into the car, instantly being hit with a wave of heat. I smiled, and the officer drove us home.

* * *

"So, have we changed?" Fabian asked, coming over to me, while holding a cup of hot chocolate. I smiled up at him, and took it. It smelled so good, I was already warm. He had piled blanket after blanket on me, and now I was even feeling a bit too hot.

"Well, I'd really like it if we could try it again." I responded simply, taking a sip of my cocoa. "This is really good."

Fabian laughed, and sat down next to me. I could see he wanted to put his arm around me, and I nodded, giving him the okay. He grinned, and did so.

"I'd like that." Fabian commented, kissing me softly, and then pulling away. It left me wanting more, and I pouted slightly. He used to do that all the time, he would tease me like crazy. It left me annoyed, but yet I still wanted him to give me more, his love was literally like a drug for me.

He usually ended up giving in. My love was like his drug.

"Don't tease." I mumbled, putting my hot chocolate on the table. I was about to kiss him myself, but Amber walked into the room, and squealed loudly. The whole school probably heard her.

"EEEEPPPP! Fabina is snuggling on the couch!" Amber squeaked, jumping up and down. She clapped her hands together a few times, and darted out of the room, off to do who-knows-what.

Fabian and I shared another laugh, and once Amber was gone, I let my lips meet his.

* * *

_Awww, drabble :') So sweet, lots of romance, I could totally see this happening. This is supposed to be set the year they graduate, so they are older. How did you like it? I haven't really been doing first-person point of view, so did you enjoy it? Leave your reviews down so I can know what you think! :)_

_And did you like all the description? I was trying to make it possible for you to picture this all your mind :) How did I do? :)_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
